User talk:Wolfspirit97/Archive 4
An Idea Hi, Ivy! This is an idea I've been wondering about... Do you want to create spoof Clans? Like Clans of MLP or The Hunger Games? Just wondering. Tell me what you think. =) Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 17:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ok, cool! Can I start making one of the spoof Clans? Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll start making MLPClan. =) Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) MLPClan is officially up and running! =) Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully, I'm Not Spamming. <3 XD Ivy! I think... I figured out how... To make... A siggie. I tried it, and it worked! Just wanted to tell ya. Sorry if I spammed up your talk page with this nonsense talk. :P See ya soon! Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 01:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) This is Ember, Having Some Trouble Hi, Ivy! This is Emberstar23. I can't log into my account for some reason, so I'm probably going to wait for like, a day, and try again. It's never done this before. (Every time I put in my normal password, it doesn't let me log in... I hope no one hacked my account and changed my password. The temporary password doesn't work, either. O_o) So I'll try tomorrow; I won't be editing today. :/ P.S. I just pasted the code for my siggie, in case you were wondering. :P I'm on my iPad, so I just cleared my history and reading list, but I don't know what else I can do... Oh yes, thank Celestia. :D I can log in again. I just cleared all website data on settings, and I can log in now! Thanks for your help! =) Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 05:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki- Perhaps a Partner! Okay- I made a new Wiki, Called "Packs of the Broken Mist Moutains Wiki" For just rp'ing wolves. I was wondering if it could be a Wiki partner of this Wiki && I'll give you a link to the Wiki so you can check it out. I'm working on adding pages & editing it now, but it should be perfect & up and running by Wednesday night! Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Character Art Project Hi, Wolf! I know I haven't been active on the Character Art project, for two reasons: one, I use my iPad a lot to go on the Internet and here, and two, I pretty much figured out how to do the chararts, I just don't know how to make the background not the same color as the cat's fur! *tears own fur out in frustration* Could you help me, please? Thanks, Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 00:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool! When you say delete, do you mean delete the actual layer or just go on the layer and click delete? If you need any clarification, just ask. =) Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 00:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *gasps in sudden realization* So THAT'S why it's never turned out right! I kept deleting the actual layer and wondering what I did wrong! *facepalms* Thank you for telling me. I just kept wondering why the background was staying the same color as the fur, and I didn't know what to do. Hopefully, I'll have one charart in the Charart for Approval page by this weekend. (Most likely of Emberspirit or some other solid-colored cat that doesn't have many markings that I roleplay, because I'm still a bit new to the whole charart thing.) Thanks~! Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 00:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Wolf! I'm not sure if I'll have the charart in by the weekend; I still have a couple more questions. The last layer I make must be in between ''the two previous layers I made, right? Do I need to use the shading tool? XD When I click delete on the layers at the very end of making the charart, in what order do I go in: top to bottom or by the numbers that label the layer? (Like first I click delete on Layer 0, then Layer 1, Layer 2, etc.) When I use the wand tool at the end of making the charart (just before clicking delete on the layers) I click the white space behind the cat, then click delete, right? The background still ends up as the same color as the pelt color... Hopefully you can answer these questions and I can ''finally ''submit a character! *yay* See you soon, Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 02:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't edit 123personcray's profile!!!Berryheart7 (talk) 23:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh Hi! Okay- I placed a few more winged character arts on the Charart for Approval- could you check those out? Also, HII. x3 It's been like- forever.. Then again, school's evil.. x3 I'm home with some stomach bug or whatever.. x3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:33, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I forgot I didn't tell you that i can text him and he said it is okay to post a picture on his.Berryheart7 (talk) 02:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Join? I happened to have stumbled upon this wiki by accident, but I seem interested in it. Mind if I join? ~User:Icefern Flameheart? If Emberstar approves of Stonepaw being in EagleClan, do you mind if Flameheart is his mentor? Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 07:27, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to make a page for Cali? If you are then please tell me if i need to fix anything on the picture, because i will and that is only a practice one i will reupload it and do it on Pixlr.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok I will but how do you post it on the charart approval page? (I've never got that down yet!) Also can you make me a sig that says Foxfang? (you can make it however you want)Berryheart7 (talk) 03:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) umm i can't edit the pic until i get back to my laptop on sunday because i am at my grandma's houseBerryheart7 (talk) 03:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) whats a userpage request?Berryheart7 (talk) 04:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ok I understand now.Berryheart7 (talk) 13:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) for the sig could you please make the font different and the box around it green.Berryheart7 (talk) 13:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Misty Fern's Roleplaying Hey, Wolf! I've put up Misty Fern's cats in NightClan up for adoption because she isn't roleplaying with them. What will we do with MapleClan and other cats she owns? See you soon, Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 02:16, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, we'll see what happens. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 02:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ivy, I am very sorry about not being active. I won't be active on weekdays, but i'll try my best on weekends. Thanks, MaplestarFall is here! 23:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Thats perfect with me!! MaplestarFall is here! 01:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Just Wanted to Say It's weird, right? Your comment didn't show up on the EclipseClan page, and whenever I tried to go to the Tribe of the Sun page, the page would load but it would just show a blank screen. O_o I finally got it to work, but it was weird. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 00:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ivy, can you please make me a siggy? I would like it to say the following... '''Rainbow Shine' in rainbow colors With a cute symbol Thanks! MaplestarFall is here! 00:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ivy! I was wondering, would you continue RP the MapleClan cats you have? It's up to you! WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ivy, sorry about the pictures! It's OK about MapleClan, I understad! WillowpawSpring is blooming! 01:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) MLP Roleplay Wiki Hey, Wolf! My MLP Roleplay wiki is getting kind of inactive, but I've been roleplaying still. Can you come and check it out again? XD Thanks, Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HI wolf, sorry about the chararts and info boxes, I just don't know how to make them :( I wanted to add Willowpaw to CloudClan, I'll request it. I was wondering if I could put Brackenpaw for adoption, or if I should delete him? He doesn't have much of a story... sorry about that..... Glad to have you back! WillowpawSpring is blooming! 22:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC)